galactic_cruciblesfandomcom-20200215-history
Portal:Milurian
The Milurian species (plural Miluri) are an influential and powerful race originating from the planet Miypria, in the Miyr system in the Andromeda Galaxy. They have since expanded far across the Dirpion Nebula in the Sanhul Arm. Milurian Beginnings : The beginning of Milurian civilisations took place on the planet Miypria in 34,000 B.C.E. The then primitive species, known to present-day Milurians as The Milurca, quickly developed their technology to suit their needs on the hot planet. New inventions, including advanced air conditioning, were quickly utilised in the rapidly expanding population. The Ring of Metal The Ring of Metal is not to be confused with a Stone Ring. Before the Milurca died out, they built a series of giant titanium pillars in space, orbiting around Miypria, known as the Ring of Metal. Most of the pillars are now destroyed, but they were designed to 'defend the planet Miypria in its darkest hours.' That is to say, protect the planet from any mishaps such as meteors, asteroids and alien invasions. fifteen of the twenty pillars were destroyed by the invading Muscratites in 23,000 BCE. The Milurian Empire Government of the Milurian Empire The Milurian Empire was founded by Mipratine (Mee-pra-TYNE) circa 25,900 BCE. It was a long-lasting nation which lasted for millenia, but collapsed following the Milurian Revolution. Its first capital was Etipar, in which the Miluria Founding Speech was delivered by Mipratine. The Milurian Empire's Government was composed of a house of appointed members, known as the Milurian Council. The members of the Council were considered worthy by the Emperor and his permanent cabinet, whose members were sworn in for life. The members of the Council, however, served one-year terms, and could not be re-appointed for three years. Although this method of appointing the government was stated as a law in the Milurian Constitution, it was often ignored by the Emperors, and old members of the council were often re-appointed for the following year. There was also a system which kept the power balance in check. If the Emperor became power-hungry, or if he declared himself a dictator, the Council received the right to declare the Emperor an enemy of the state, and immediately choose a provisional Emperor out of their own ranks until the old Emperor was hunted down and tried, and possibly executed thereafter. If the provisional Emperor became power-hungry as well, the Council could also depose him or her (the Milurians were one of the few civilizations in the Universe that gave women positions of power at an early stage). After the previous Emperor was deposed, a new Emperor would be selected out of the civilian population, therefore introducing a new royal family and deposing the previous one. This is how the Milurian Empire became so powerful and yet so peaceful. The Imperial Constitution The Ruchael Øta$ Milurique (Milurian Imperial Constitution) was an official document stating the permanent laws of the Milurian Empire, and could not be altered unless all of the delegates of the Imperial Council approved of the proposed change. However, the Constitution's clauses were never changed. United Democracy of the Milurian People After the Milurian Revolution, where the Emperors were overthrown by the Revolutionaries, the United Democracy of the Milurian People was established by Julian Melyurélov. The UDMP's political system became that of a multi-party state. In 2143, when Nicolas Markozy was elected to power, he crowned himself Emperor. This marked an end of the era of the UDMP, and the beginning of the short-lived Second Holy Imperium of the Milurian People. Second Holy Imperium of the Milurian People When Nicolas Markozy crowned himself Emperor, he proclaimed the establishment of the Second Holy Imperium of the Milurian People. The Holy Imperium was an absolute monarchy where the Emperor was advised by the New Imperial Council, which was composed of the members of Markozy's People Power Party, which existed before the Holy Imperium's establishment. The Holy Imperium, however, lasted only several months, its stability punctuated by several uprisings, notably by the Muscratites. Eventually, the Muscratites were joined in revolts by several other Milurian possessions. The rise of uprising then reached Miypria itself. While the Emperor was away fighting the Estin, the Miluri living on the Imperium's capital planet revolted against the Imperial establishment. Uprisings everywhere merged to form a single event known as the Second Milurian Revolution. The Emperor's forces fought against the Revolutionaries, but were eventually defeated. When the Emperor had returned, the leader of the Revolution, Janos Porinsky, had already established the Federated Commonwealth of the Milurian Nation. Flags symbolising the reincarnation of the UDMP were flying throughout the planetary capital of Miylbourne. He was captured by the Commonwealth forces, and, after sitting in a trial for his crimes, was sent into exile, to the Andromeda VIII satellite galaxy. Federated Commonwealth of the Milurian Nation Janos Porinsky, the leader of the Second Revolution, established the Federated Commonwealth of the Milurian Nation, also known as the Milurian Republic, after the Emperor's forces were defeated by the Revolutionists. Porinsky was also elected the first Chancellor of the Commonwealth. Under the FCMN, the Miluri began to research intergalactic travel. Although they already had the technology available for intergalactic travel, the Miluri began to conceive a device which was to be used exclusively for intergalactic travel. They discovered the Higgsium Drive. Though the Higgsium Drive had been in use by many civilisations in the Milky Way Galaxy, it was a new technology to the Andromeda, so it was an exciting development in space travel. Through this, the Miluri began to colonise the outer arm of the Milky Way, creating the Outer Arm Territories. Unlike the other territories of the Miluri, which were governed only by the Chancellor's representatives, the OAT was governed by an autonomous Colonial Parliament. Because of the colonisation of the Milky Way, the FCMN has opted to join the Galactic Senate. |}} Category:Articles by User:WikiBuilder1147 Category:Andromeda galaxy Category:Milurian Category:Type II civilizations Category:Species portals Category:Sapient beings